Tempus Horizon
by sassybratx96
Summary: Harry mysteriously disappears after the final battle. Where did he go and who is that weird guy who fell through the roof during the Marauders 7th year.Normal pairing, bit OOC Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. The Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. If there is an idea in here that you think is familiar then that's not mine either.**

**AN: well hey there. =] Anyway I just really wanted to do one of these and I got the idea for it last night, so yeah. Also I'm not ditching take two, but I'll probably alternate between updating them. Peace. **

This story takes place after the Final Battle in the Deathly Hallows and before the Epilogue 

Great Hall, Hogwarts- 1998 

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards. _

Harry watched Voldemort's body get consumed by a black light that seemed to be coming out of him. And suddenly Harry fell to the ground clutching his forehead in pain. Nobody noticed as they yelled in victory, giddy with the defeat of the dark lord, finally once and for all.

Ginny however looked back and screamed in terror at what she saw gathering everybody around her attention. Harry seemed to be getting consumed by a golden light. It was as if it were breaking him, the image reminding Ginny too much of Riddle when Harry had stabbed the diary.

Harry couldn't focus. The pain, worse then the Cruciatus Curse, like a thousand white-hot knives stabbing at his skin, again and again, never ending, He couldn't help it, he screamed in pain. He bloody yelled. The pain was excruciating.

Everyone was starting to look at their Savior in horror. They had never seen him in so much pain. The golden light was becoming even brighter, to the point where it became blinding to look at. It was surrounding Harry in a circle, blocking him from view. Shouts calling Harry's name could be heard throughout the room, with Harry never responding.

Harry, if he could bring himself to focus through the pain, could find that images of the deaths he'd seen and the events he knew about flashing in order from the most recent to oldest. He was starting to float above the ground. Him entirely surrounded by the golden light in a circle, Voldemort's body was doing the same thing, except his was surrounded by a black light.

Everyone in the room was crying. Harry was still screaming in pain and there wasn't anything they could do about it because they had no idea what was going on. Both the black circle and golden circle were floating up to a black void that had formed directly above them until they were completely gone. Harry's screaming gone with them.

The room which had been celebratory at the defeat of the dark lord was completely silent now, at the loss of a hero.

Great Hall, Hogwarts- 1978

All the teachers were now seated at the head table. The sorting was over, and the students were happily enjoying the start of term feast. Nothing in the atmosphere gave away the gravity of the war continuing on outside of Hogwarts although some students showed signs of being affected by it. Members of their family were dying everyday in the fight against Voldemort and his followers.

A specific group of students however seemed determined not to let the war get the best of them. The students, are a group of four boys who call themselves the Marauders. They live to prank and to just enjoy life in general while they can.

Sirius Black, a handsome young man who was nothing like the rest of his prejudiced family, was talking excitedly about a flying motorbike he hoped to get soon with the small fortune his uncle had left him. His best mate James Potter, who was equally as handsome, was pretending to pay attention as he slyly stared at the love of his life, Lily Evans, who was laughing among her friends. Peter Pettigrew, also part of the close knit group, wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he happily munched on the food in front of him. Remus Lupin, a werewolf, and also as handsome if not a bit worn down as the other boys, were staring at his friends in amusement. His friends, who had all become illegal animagi just so they could accompany him every month during the full moon. He knew he would never trade them for anything.

Everyone was therefore shocked when the ceiling in the Great Hall was suddenly full of thunder and lightening and a boy, probably not older then the seventh years, fell from the ceiling unconscious , with his robes torn and bloody. What was most curious about this boy was the fact that he looked almost exactly like James Potter, the only notable difference being a lightning bolt shaped scar, just barely visible underneath the boy's messy hair.

Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts immediately took control of the situation at hand.

"I wish for everyone to return to their common rooms immediately. Food will be provided in the rooms. And can the head of houses and Madam Pomfrey please accompany me to the hospital wing." He said it as an order even though it sounded like a request, which everyone knew so they began following Dumbledore's orders.

Dumbledore put binding ropes on the intruder and levitated him to the Hospital wing. Even though the intruder just looked like a young boy, Albus could not jeopardize the safety of his students. With that in mind, Madam Pomfrey started working on healing the boy's injuries to some extent but not fully, so that he's not in a critical state, but in no position to fight.

**AN: Well how was it? Read and review please. =] Laterss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. The Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. If there is an idea in here that you think is familiar then that's not mine either.**

**AN: I'm not ditching Take Two, just to let you guys know. Also for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, please check out my other story. =] **

Chapter 2-_Hogwarts- 1998_

Looking back on her years at Hogwarts, Hermione realized that she had heard this deafening silence before. The silence could be heard during the end of term feast her fourth year when Dumbledore honored Cedric Diggory's death with the few moments of silence, and then again when Dumbledore himself had died. With his body lying in a crumpled heap on the ground in front of the astronomy tower, the students and teachers alike gave light in the darkness left behind by the death eaters who caused Dumbledore's untimely death.

The silence that consumed Hogwarts now was only broken by the occasional sniff or wail. Everyone in the hall, which had been celebratory just a short while ago, was now mourning the loss of a hero. Hermione was sure that if Harry had been here, the Great Hall would have been louder then ever before.

Hermione sat alone at the far end of the two house tables that managed to not get destroyed by the fight. The Weasleys could be seen huddled around Fred's body taking comfort in each others presence. Hermione had practically pushed Ron to be with them, knowing that, for now, they needed him more than her.

Hermione was by Tonks and Remus's body and every so often she would feel an oncoming tidal wave of tears threatening to overcome her. Just looking at their bodies made Hermione remember all the death, all the sacrifice that went into this war and half of it came from this damn battle itself.

Hermione, for once, had no idea what to do. Looking at the bodies made her think of Teddy. Little Teddy who just lost his parents to Voldemort and had no idea. Teddy who was just made an orphan tonight, just like another baby seventeen years ago because of the same man. Looking at their bodies made her think of Harry.

Abruptly Hermione stood up. She felt suffocated, the walls seemed to be closing in on her. All she knew was that she had to be anywhere but here in the Great Hall. She didn't look where she was going, her feet leading her by their own accord, so she was surprised once she found herself alone in the Gryffindor common room.

The common room didn't seem to be affected by the battle that had raged on outside. Hermione looked around the common room, with a fond expression growing on her face. There were books lying around, most likely for last minute studying, a chess board with all the pieces set up as if about to start a game, and a couple of the twins products, which were probably the last ones bought before the twins had went on the run. Her wandering eyes stopped once they reached the fireplace, the last embers of the fire dying out slowly, and the armchairs around it.

They were their favorite armchairs. Hermione remembered all the times they sat there discussing their plans, talking about classes, or just sitting there basking in the few relaxing moments they had. At that moment Hermione broke down and fell to the floor sobbing.

Harry was _gone_ and Hermione had no idea how to bring him back. She refused to believe he was dead though, like so many others in the Great Hall. He was alive and she knew it, because he couldn't have just died like that. Not when he finally defeated Voldemort, not when it was all finally over.

That was the state Ron found her in, hours later. He didn't say anything as he picked her up off the floor and bought her over to the couch. Hermione felt his arms wrap around her as she cried into her chest. She felt his silent tears drop onto her head which only made her cry more because it all finally hit her. They were alone because Harry was gone and they didn't know how to bring him back. They were alone.

_Hogwarts-1978_

There was one topic being discussed throughout the castle, no matter what the age or house the student was in. That topic being the man who fell through the ceiling of Hogwarts. Rumors were flying around about him, each more outrageous then the last. The most plausible rumor was that he was a death eater and that You-Know-Who has finally managed to infiltrate Hogwarts.

The same man was being discussed in the Head boy dorm room by the Marauders. James was sighing because Sirius kept on suggesting they sneak down to the Hospital Wing to find out more about the mysterious man.

"Padfoot we already went through this! That man fell through the ceiling of the Great Hall, and as you know Hogwarts is heavily warded against intruders. Most of those wards were placed by the Headmaster himself. So obviously there's more to the story then we know and I can't see Dumbledore reacting to kindly if we sneak down there tonight!" Remus shouted, his patience with Sirius seemed to have entirely disappeared.

Sirius pouted but didn't say anything knowing that once Moony lost his temper , it'd probably be best to not say anything.

"Yeah mate, but if it makes you feel any better, we can sneak down tomorrow night (assuming he's still there) and find out who this mystery man really is." James said consolingly, as if he were speaking to a child who just lost his balloon.

Remus sighed guiltily and said, "Prongs is right, Dumbledore wouldn't let him stay longer then necessary if he was dangerous. If the man is still there in the morning, then it means he's safe. Or at least as safe a man who falls from ceilings can be."

This seemed to make Sirius feel better and he started to play a game of exploding snap with Peter. Remus returned to reading his book once he realized Sirius wasn't going to start again.

James, however, sat in his bed thinking about the thing that had plagued him since summer. He had been made Head Boy._ Him, James Potter, Head Boy!_ The very thought was ridiculous. Yet here he was sitting in his dorm room, the Head Boy's dorm room. He still hasn't managed to figure out who in their right mind made him Head Boy. Remus would be the most logical choice, so why him? He didn't have to guess who the Head Girl was though, it's obvious that it's Lily. James cringed as he imagined Lily's reaction tomorrow once someone tells her who the head boy is.

Sirius and Peter also didn't know that James was the head boy and not Remus. Remus however reacted positively once James told him what happened on the train heading to Hogwarts. Remus started acting as if he were a proud parent and started pinching James's cheek and cooing. James didn't say anything, but having Remus's support gave him more courage then he could ever muster on his own. But Remus knew how James felt and gave him a smile and they headed back to their compartment and found Sirius and Peter pigging out on the candy from the cart. The sight of familiarity was greatly appreciated by all of them.

Ever since James's mother died last year around December because of a Death Eater attack, everybody could notice that he was out of it more so then usual. Their pranks had toned down, and there wasn't the same level of cheerfulness as before. Nobody aside from the Marauders knew what was wrong though. James had completely broke down on his mother's birthday in June in their dorm room. They had finally convinced him to leave the dorm room and eat some dinner but apparently Lily thought he was there to ask her out again and flipped out on him.

James was only going to ask her to move when Lily started to yell at him before any words could even come out of his mouth. James just looked at her while she shouted with a hollow expression on his face. Once she had finally taken notice that he wasn't playfully arguing with her like before, James shook his head at her and went back to the dorm room not leaving for the rest of the weekend. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had to get him some food from the kitchen so he wouldn't starve himself, which is probably what would've happened if they weren't there.

Lily and James haven't spoken to each other since the incident. James went out of his way to ignore her for the rest of term and although Lily noticed this she made no move to apologize, thinking she was right and that James ignoring her was an improvement. Secretly though she did miss the attention. And having the Marauders give you the cold shoulder was definitely not the best thing in the world.

Lily and the rest of the school were wondering what was wrong with the Marauders. Their pranks didn't even involve the whole school anymore. The level of amusement that had filled the castle the past six years had gone down. No one had any idea that the strange man who looked like James's twin would be the one to pull the Marauders out of their funk.

**AN: Uhh…. So what do you guys think? Reviews seriously help. Seriously. Anyway here's a special thanks to my one reviewer so far : **_**Spot123. **_**Laters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. If there is an idea in here that you think is familiar than that's not mine either. **

**AN: I'm not ditching Take Two just to let you guys know. Also for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, please check out my other story. **=**]**

-Chapter 3

The first thing that registered through Harry's mind was that he was not dead because he could feel echoes of pain throughout his body and that the last time he was dead there was no pain at all, despite him having fought in a battle right before.

The second thing that registered in his mind was that he was not alone as he could hear voices all around him. This for some strange reason reminded him of third year after the quidditch game with Dementors. When he had woken up from his fall his whole team were gathered around his bed in the hospital wing talking quietly as if afraid to wake him up. He knew that wasn't the case now though, because there was no way the hospital wing had any cots to spare him, what with all the injured people from the battle.

Knowing this he idly wondered where he was though because it seemed obvious that he was still in Hogwarts. It was just obvious somehow, because Harry would know when he was removed from Hogwarts which was his home, even if he hadn't attended for his last year here.

That thought depressed him because he knew that he wouldn't be able to come back for some time anyway. Harry felt as though it were his duty to the wizarding world to help round up the last remaining Death Eaters for them. By the time they all would be caught, he would be to old to attend here anyway.

Harry decided that he had spent enough time feigning he was asleep and that it was time to get up.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, the light that seemed to be coming from the windows was blinding him. Abruptly all the voices around him stopped once they saw he was awake. Everybody was blurry so he started to fumble around for his glasses before someone placed them in his hand once they realized what he seemed to be looking for.

By the time Harry had his glasses on though, he started to have second thought on whether or not he was dead. The Harry's eyes landed on was his late former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry suddenly became angry and wanted to get some explanations as to why he was dead _again_, because that would mean that Dumbledore lied to him _again_.

"Why didn't you tell me that I would have to die a second time instead of lying to me again," Harry asked in an accusatory tone toward the Headmaster who merely raised his eyebrow in response to what was said to him.

Harry had kept his eyes on Dumbledore so he didn't see that they were in fact in the hospital wing, nor did he see the head of houses gathered around him. Had he seen this, he probably wouldn't have made as much a fool of himself as he did now.

"Young man, watch your tone, as to your question, I can assure you that you aren't dead." Minerva McGonagall said sharply. How the boy could be so disrespectful to Albus was beyond her. Most people, young or old, were either admiring or fearful of him, but never disrespectful. So the fact that this man, who looked remarkably like James Potter, was speaking to Albus as if he'd known him for years, and as if had done something wrong to him, made the Transfiguration teacher incredibly wary.

The boy looked at her with a surprised expression on his face and stuttered out " Pro-Professor McG- McGonagall?"

It was then Harry took into account his surroundings. Turns out he was in the Hospital wing, but the beds were empty aside from his. The furniture was also in slightly different positions then he was used to. He also saw Professor Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. All of which knocked his theory of being dead again, and being in Hogwarts _after_ the Final Battle down the drain.

Albus finally decided it was time for him to speak to the stranger and ask him a few mandatory questions.

" We've already checked and have seen that you do not have the dark mark. However that just means that you are either not important enough to get marked or that you are a spy for Voldemort. Both of which are plausible theories. Of course there's also the fact that you are just an innocent victim of some form of brutality and somehow fell from the ceiling of the Great Hall."

The Headmaster said this all in an indifferent voice, so as to not show what he was thinking and which one of the theories he believed. He also noticed that the mysterious man didn't even flinch or wince or react how most of the wizarding world reacts at hearing Voldemort's name."

Harry, on the other hand, was anything but calm or indifferent. His mind was reeling in overdrive at what Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore spoke to him as if he didn't know who he was. He asked whether or not Harry was secretly working for Voldemort. It was as if the past seven years never happened and he was still that little boy under the stairs, completely unaware of the magical world that hid secretly among muggles. Harry had a few possible theories of his own swimming inside his head, but they even made Luna Lovegood's talk about crumpled-horn snorlacks and the blibbering humdingers sound sane. The only thing Harry could do to confirm his thoughts was to ask questions of his own.

"Professor, are you honestly asking me, the freaking Boy- Who- Lived, whether or not I'm working for Voldemort."

Dumbledore furrowed his brow in confusion regarding what the boy was asking, which rarely ever happened, and frowned at the use of Voldemort's name in such a casual manner, because it showed that the boy obviously didn't have the same sort of fear for him than the rest of the magical community. And that could either be a good thing or a bad thing depending on the boy's position in the war.

Harry sighed and realized that he had to prove himself before any of his questions were answered.

"Aberforth is your younger brother, but your relationship with him is strained but civil at the best of times. You also had a younger sister, Ariana. But there was an accident… and she died. You still don't know who had been the ultimate cause of it, but that was part of the reason it had taken so long for you to finally face Grindelwald. Your father had attacked some muggle boys, but because of what they had done to Ariana. Your mother wanted to move to Godric's Hallow for a fresh start. It was an accident, your sister had no control over it, but your mother had died. They're buried there now."

Dumbledore looked surprised and pained when he heard what Harry had to say. All the professors though, looked shocked, having never known this bit of information about their colleague. They didn't get little parts of it, but it was still more than they ever knew for themselves. Harry wasn't done though.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I was born on July 31st 1980. My parents, Lily and James Potter, died on October 31st 1981, in Godric's Hallow. Voldemort himself came after him to kill him. My dad, became an illegal animagus to accompany one of his best friends, Remus Lupin, every full moon. His other two best friends accomplished the same thing. My dad's a stag, Sirius Black is a big black dog that looks like the grim, and Peter Pettigrew." Harry sneered his name out and a scowl settled on his face when talking about him. " Peter Pettigrew is a rat."

Harry just to prove his point performed the patronus charm (which shocked all of the professors and Madame Pomfrey. as not many fully grown wizards or aurors could perform that spell let alone a teenaged boy) and a stag galloped around the room before disappearing into mist.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would want more proof than that and would try to check his memories and invade his mind. Harry then proceeded to look straight into his former Headmaster's eye and showed him, Harry's memory of the fight that took place between Voldemort and the Headmaster, himself. He remembered the pain that had filled him when Voldemort tried to possess him. He remembered how his grief for Sirius had driven Voldemort out. He remembered his following conversation that took place in the Headmaster's office, how he broke Dumbledore's things, how he had yelled at him, blaming Dumbledore for Sirius's death, Dumbledore's memory of the prophecy and so on and so forth.

Harry broke off the eye contact once he felt that he had provided sufficient proof that he wasn't just making things up. He knew that Dumbledore believed him when he sighed tiredly.

"Mr Potter, I'm afraid you have somehow gotten yourself in the wrong year." Dumbledore said to Harry in a calm voice that didn't betray just how worried the old Headmaster really was.

The only thought running through Harry's at this statement was that he would rather be back in King's Cross station. Boy was he in for a bumpy ride.

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a wacky schedule and on top of that I have to start going into some extracurricular activities to make sure that my college applicatioon looks good =P ( I'm a freshman). So the updates will probably once a month until summer break. That when I'll try to get a lot of chapters in. Sorry. **

**Review Please =]. Byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. If there is an idea in here that you think is familiar than that's not mine either.**

**AN: I'm not ditching Take Two just to let you guys know. Also for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, please check out my other story. =]**

Chapter 4- Harry's p.o.v.

It was funny, Harry thought idly as he made his way back up to gryffindor tower. Despite being in an entirely different time period, people still looked at him as if he were on exhibit in some zoo or something. He must have screwed over the pope or someone in a past life because there was no way life could be _this _messed up.

Harry was released from the Infirmary in time for dinner much to his dismay. Madame Pomfrey had given him a clean bill of health, although he still received pains in his back and abdomin, and informed him that Dumbledore had informed the school during breakfast that he wasn't a threat and that the reason he fell through the ceiling was because of a mistake made with his Portkey that had the wrong coordinates. Since it was Dumbledore, nobody bothered to think further into it to see any problems in the story.

Harry's name was now Harry Smith. Harry was here as a transfer, and he was home schooled before by his uncle. Their house had been attacked, Harry's uncle died and he was to go to Hogwarts as a result. Or at least that's the cover story being told to everybody to hide his mysterious appearance. Dumbledore asked the students to not bother him as he was still probably mourning. Which meant that people won't approach, but they will definitely talk about him.

Dinner had been murder to get through, and he couldn't get through it which was why he was heading to bed early. Harry guessed that the fact he was in the past hadn't sunk in yet… not really. But as he entered the Great Hall for the start of term feast ( as yesterday's had been interrupted and Dumbledore can't pass up any opportunity for a feast) every head in there turned in one to look at him and he had just stood there shocked.

It was at that moment the fact that he was in the past had really registered. There staring at him were faces of people who were dead, tortured, traitors, death eaters, order members, or just your everyday normal wizards. Everybody looked so familiar to their kids that Harry felt sick. He had been mourning, and dinner was just an unpleasant reminder of just what had been lost to the war.

Harry had stood there staring back into the faces of those staring at him until he managed to get a hold of himself and head towards gryffindor table. His "sorting" had been done privately and he got into Gryffindor again. Harry would be sharing a dorm with the marauders (wouldn't that be fun). But he headed to a spot no one was sitting near. He would socialize later, right then he had to try and come to terms to the situation he landed in.

As time went by and people stopped staring as much , Harry had realized there was no way he could get used to this. If anything he'll have to get through it day-by-day.

So he left the great hall and to the dorms so he could place silencing wards on his bed, as there was no doubt in Harry's mind, he would be having nightmares tonight. Dumbledore had informed him that he had gotten a house-elf to purchase everything he would need, so supplies wouldn't be a problem.

Harry got into his bed that night, hoping against hope, that he could sleep through the night. And at once Everything hit him and he realized he had no idea at how to get back home, back to Ron and Hermione, back to Ginny, back to the Weasleys, back to the damaged version of Hogwarts, which was still his home despite the memories. He realized he didn't know how to get back to Teddy, his godson who was now an orphan just like him.

Others may have seen this as a reprieve, a getaway of the sorts from all that was wrong in his time. But Harry knew that until he fulfilled his duty to all those that had died and their families, he would be plagued with nightmares, anxiety, and depression. His duty being to pay respect to those that have fallen, attempt to help clean up the ministry, catch the Death Eaters still on the loose, help rebuild Hogwarts, and his Duty to his godson, to be there for Teddy and make sure that he grows up loved and knows what his parents stood for.

And it was with that last thought that Harry fell asleep to, not noticing the silent tears streaming down his face.

~Remus Pov~

Remus was … puzzled. The beginning of his seventh year came with an exciting start when a young man fell through the ceiling. Dumbledore assured everybody that he wasn't a threat, and that his name was Harry Smith.

He and his friends would be sharing a dorm with this Harry Smith fellow. Sirius and James were especially disgruntled by this fact as this meant that they would have to sneak around in what was their sanctuary. Remus had to admit, he wasn't to thrilled either, but he was better at hiding it. Peter… well Remus didn't really know how Peter felt about it, as he's been acting stranger than normal.

Harry Smith was the reason for his puzzlement however. Dumbledore told everybody that he had been attacked and his uncle died, so he would most probably be mourning. But that didn't explain Smith's reaction when he entered the Great Hall during dinner.

Okay yeah sure, Remus would be uncomfortable if a bunch a people just stared at him unrelentingly, but it didn't explain why Smith looked as if he had seen several ghosts. Or maybe a more accurate comparison would be why he looked as if he saw a bunch of rubber duck tapdancing, as if there was something fundamentally wrong with the universe.

Smith just stood in the doorway for several moments before he went to sit alone at gryffindor table, even though several people looked like they wouldn't mind if the mysterious new kid sat next to them.

But what confused Remus even more was the amount grief that he could plainly see in Smith's eyes and how all the heads of houses and Dumbledore looked at him pity and interest.

All that Remus could say with absolute certainty was that there was definitely something…. not right…. with that Smith kid. And unless he was mistaken, even James and Sirius could tell that much and weren't going to leave this mystery alone. Not now , not when he was encroaching on their territory. And Remus wasn't sure if any of this was going to end well.

**AN: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I know what I said in the last chapter and I know that wasn't the case. I'm not going to make a false promise this time and I'm telling you right now, I have no idea when I'll update, but I will update. This was kind of a filler chapter. The next one will be in Remus's point of view and in Ron's. **


End file.
